


A memorable Christmas

by HisOceanEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Steve Rogers, Nervousness, Sweet Steve Rogers, This is A Fucked Up Fic, Triple Date, Wedding Rings, clueless Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes
Summary: This Christmas, Steve is going to propose to his love, he just hopes he wouldn't fuck up.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A memorable Christmas

Steve holds a little red box in his hand, he looks at it in anxious and takes a deep breath, his heart is pounding, chest sweating. Words rapidly repeating in his head, though he is not sure if he can remember any of them when the time is coming. He just hopes he will not be stutter. 

This Christmas, he is about to... Wait a minute, what do we call that?! Umm, he is going to do the succession of things like... going down on his knee, opening the box, looking up at Loki and saying a spellbinding and meaningful (long-winded) speech about how happy he is when having Loki in his life, how Loki completes him, what he loves about Loki, at the end of the speech, he is going to ask "Do you want to marry me?" And wait nervously for the answer. Full stop. 

So, what do we call it? That he is going to um... um... ah, yes! He is going to propose to his heavenly beauty.

Damn, how can he forget the word?

They are going to have a triple date with Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha. They decide to enjoy dinner alone with their loved one and then meeting up at the Rockefeller Centre. It will not be a problem, which is good, actually, having his friends to witness one of his most defining moments, even though Tony is more likely to laugh at and tease him, but the rest may become his supporters, or at least shut Tony's mouth up. 

Steve glance at his watch, there are 3 more hours before he goes to pick Loki for dinner, so what do we do to kill time? Oh, wait, no, no, he has no time! Steve is having a lot on his plate:

Taking a shower (about less than 10 minutes).

Choosing a nice enough clothing that is suitable for a proposal (but seriously, Steve is not Stark who always love to smarten himself up, he is just a simple man, so it may take about 5 minutes).

Combing his hair tidily (no more than 1 minutes).

Getting his coat, scarf (remember to get another for Loki) checking his key, wallet, the little box (3 minutes are too much).

Driving to Loki's house (about 20 minutes). (And should he use the car or the Harley-Davidson motorcycle? The car will provide them with some private space for hugging, kissing, or making out if needed (wait, no, let's keep it purely romantic, they can do that sort of thing when returning home.) and the motorcycle will give them such a romantic time and increase the intimacy with Loki sitting and hugging him from the behind, they can enjoy the chilling wind together, too. After all, his love loves winter. So, motorcycle it is.) 

Shit... It will just take him about 40 minutes! Yet he has no time at all!!! His anxiety does not allow him to put his feet up. Steve must prepare to ensure everything will go smooth, and ensure he does not forget any word in his speech. Time flies! 

What if you fuck up beyond all repair, dude? His anxiety asks relentlessly. Heck, how can he know?

Steve paces around the living room, mumbles his script on and on to guarantee he has remembered all the words. He ends up kneeling before the coat stand, hands lifting the sleeve of his jacket, mouth whispering "will you marry me?" Shit, if some of his friends saw this scene, they would laugh their arses out loud.

He sighs, standing up and getting himself a glass of water, his throat has been as dry as a desert after more than 30 minutes of speaking non-stop. Then Steve plunks on the couch, trying to relax, to control the anxiety and jitters, of course, Loki will accept the proposal, they have been together for almost 5 years, have been gone through many ups and downs, and Loki loves him from the bottom of his heart, just as much as Steve loves him. He cherishes Steve like nothing else, so it will all be alright, he is confident that he will get the answer he expects. There is nothing to worry about!

Time actually flies in the blink of an eye, Steve has readied to leave, he makes sure one last time that nothing needed is forgotten. Little box check, phone check, wallet check, key check, coat check, scarfs check. Okay, let's go!

***

By the time Steve reaches Loki's house, his love has already been standing outside, in front of the door, waiting for him. As he predicts, his stubborn sweetheart is not wearing warm enough under this kind of weather, Steve smiles and shooks his head, he is right to get an extra scarf.

Seeing the blonde makes Loki’s eyes shine with joy, the raven immediately jogs towards him, passing through the front yard which is decorated with many snow lanterns, and running into Steve’s waiting arms. Steve leans his head down to kiss Loki’s silky hair, feeling him so cold in his arms, so he dutifully grabs the front of his coat to cover up his love's lithe body, then one hand moves to rub Loki’s back to warm him up. 

They just stand like that for a while until Steve deems his love's body heat is warm enough to let go, he picks up the spare scarf which is hanging on the motorcycle to tie it around Loki’s neck while saying "Next time remember to dress warmly or you will probably get sick, you should learn how to take care of yourself, baby."

His love, however, beams at him. "Why should I when I already have you?" which makes Steve chuckles and shooks his head again. Stubborn, always stubborn, but still cute and have the ability to melt his heart.

So he leans down and tilts his head, creating a suitable angle for his lips to meet Loki’s. The raven parts his lips easily and let Steve’s tongue touches his own. They share such a heated kiss and it feels like heaven until someone ruins it. By that Loki means his big oaf brother, because all of the sudden, Thor loudly opens the door and sounds out, that big blonde always boisterous, unlike his who is so gentle and equable. 

"Merry Christmas Steve! Have a nice date, lovebirds! But make sure to drive carefully and bring my little brother home, don't elope!"

Steve smiles when seeing Loki pouts, he then looks up to greet Thor and promise to drive Loki home safely, but not after he makes his proposal. However, his love turns his head around, still hugs Steve close, and speaks aloud. 

"I'm going to stay at his home tonight, Thor!"

And with that, Steve’s heart skips a beat, his anxiety lowers and excitement courses through his veins as a thought that he is more likely to get the answer he has longed for. Thor surrenders his younger brother, as always, he waves goodbye the couple and heads back inside.

"So, where are we going to have our dinner?"

"Does by CHLOE sound great? We can stay there and wait for the others as well."

Loki grins and nods, their favourite restaurant, of course, Steve will choose that one. They have spent their Christmas there for 4 years, this year will be their 5th, like a ritual.

The lovebirds share another kiss before getting to the motorcycle. Loki’s arms wrap tightly around Steve's waist as he leans his head on the blonde's broad shoulder, inhaling the scent of Steve from the scarf, delighting in the feeling of the crisp wind rushing over his face, feeling at peace. This Christmas will definitely be one of the memorable ones, too.

***

Dinner time turns out to be so enjoyable, the two eat as they talk about everything that currently happens in their lives, how they feel about this year, which New Year's resolutions they have achieved and which have not, any plan for the next year. And it takes all of Steve's strength not to spoil anything or spit out even a hint about his plan for tonight (and not to be overly anxious). No, it has to be a complete surprise. 

It is beyond wonderful, having Loki in his life like this, Steve has nothing to regret. His emerald eyes, his raven hair, his grace, his face, his body,... Loki is an actual angel among humankind, Steve is sure about that. People usually compare Steve with the sun, both are shiny, warm, gentle, and full of energy. Then Loki must be his moon, quiet, gorgeous, enchanted, and full of secrets. That sounds right, his Loki, his moon, lots of people need the sun to shine upon their days, but Steve just longs for the moon to bring light to his darkest moments, to keep him on track, and to ease his pain, heal his scars. That is exactly what Loki has done for Steve, he has always stayed by his side whenever Steve needs.

Steve has taken so many from his devoted love, and now, he wants to give him back what he deserves, he wants to take good care of Loki all his life. Because Steve knows he is not going to find anyone else who is like the yin to his yang.

They make their way out of the restaurant when it starts to be filled with customers, also, it is time for a triple date. Rockefeller Centre is bustling already, some people are skating at the ice rink, some are walking around with their loved ones, friends, or family. It does not take too long to find their friends. 

Tony is the first person who jogs towards and greets them with his easy smile, following by Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha walking behind. They decide to have ice creams despite Steve's dissuasion, Tony's idea, the man has insisted, eating frozen food in this frozen weather... Well done, Tony. The news would report a body if Loki got sick after this night.

They eat and talk as they saunter around the centre, Steve has to check if his love is okay with the cold, literally inside out. He clasps Loki's free hand and put it in his own pocket, trying to keep his love warm. It turns out karma is a bitch, Tony gets brain freeze by eating ice cream too fast, the guy abashedly rubs his head and accidentally swings the ice cream, staining Pepper's dress. And she helps him out by... throwing his ice cream away, stating to Tony that there will be no frozen treats anymore if he wants to wander around her, which makes Tony groans in misery. 

Steve cannot hold back his laughter, laughing at someone is not his character, to be honest, but how can he help. 

They find a space to sit near the Christmas tree, it is lit with many twinkling fairy lights. And this is where Steve’s anxiety once again knocks the door of his heart to says 'hello there'. Not just anxiety, there is excitement as well, Damn it! And he knows it is time. This is it. Right now, now!

He cannot even pay attention to whatever the subject his friends are talking about, his whole mind focuses on how not to embarrass himself in front of everyone, how not to fuck up. He rubs his palms against his thighs, sweeping away the sweat. So lucky no one has noticed his strange silence yet. His mind whirling, his hand squeezing the little box in his pocket, Steve swears to everything that this is harder than he thought, shit! This is going to be the most difficult task he has ever done in his life despite having practised it for many hours. 

Loki still does not notice, but he will, soon. Steve does not want to fubar the moment like that. So he scratches his head, deciding that this is now or never.

Steve immediately leaps to his feet, pulling alongside his love towards the tree with a thumping heart. 

"Steve?" 

Loki is surprised at the sudden action, he asks but gets no answer from his boyfriend. He has no idea what the blonde is doing, is he mad? Is there any problem? Everything seems fine, so what is happening? He is completely clueless. The two other couples are also on the same page. They look at them in question. 

Loki is even more confused when Steve stops by the tree, turning around to face him, his hands grabbing Loki’s, and trembling kneeling down without a word. The blonde looks pale, breath becomes short, as though he sees a ghost or something. This makes Loki worries.

"Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Loki is going to kneel down with him, he asks softly, the concern is clear in his emerald eyes, but Steve stops him, stutteringly telling Loki to stand up, fortunately, his love does not protest.

"Lo... Loki. I-I... Um, we... you- no! I mean you... Agh!" 

Steve stammers out a stream of dubious words, already wanting to kick himself. Well done, the whole freaking 2 hours of practising are in vain now! He even forgets to pull the box out of his pocket. 

"You-you... m-me-mean... You- I... one and... -ing piece-"

"Hey, buddy, you alright?"

Tony's yelling voice cutting his words, his four friends are walking towards them to check if they are okay. It only adds more shit into this fucked up situation. Steve has turned this Christmas night into a Christmas nightmare. Shit!

"Are you feeling ill? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Bruce asks quietly.

"What did you guys eat? He didn't have food poisoning, did he?" this time is Natasha. And Loki turns his face to look at her and answers in worry.

"No, not about the food, I'm sure, we had the same dishes at by CHLOE and I still feel great... I don't know, he just suddenly went down on his knee and-"

Loki stops speaking, his eyes return to meet Steve's, his mouth drops and eyes widen, astonishment and amazement come to his features. 

Shit, shit, shit, it turns out to be so shit. Shit enough to have no more words to describe other than shit!

Well, he has hoped his friends could witness the very moment of him proposing Loki, and now he is fucked. As his friends are about to come closer for better inspection while continuing asking questions, Steve finally gathers all his strength and sounds out.

"Oh come on! Can I get a proposal?!"

Everyone instantly becomes jaw-droppers, then their mouths slowly tug up into smiles. Pepper puts up her hands to cover her mouth, Natasha and Bruce hold each other as they cheer, while Tony, who is still in shock, utters "Holy shit, bro!"

Yes! It is so shit. It really is.

And here he thought their night would be overly romantic.

It is so embarrassing...

Just right at the moment Steve is about to look at Loki again, he feels his love's small hands untangling his hold, and then slender arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Steve is confused at first, but then hugging Loki back, because... Yep, what else can he do in this situation? He does not want to fuck up anymore.

"Oh... Yes, yes, Steve! Yes, I do!"

Loki's voice sounds like he is going to burst into tears, so Steve pulls him back to hold his love's face, thumps dutifully wait to swipe away any tear in case it spills over Loki’s cheeks. Nothing to worry about, he knows it will be happy tears.

"Steve... I... I don't know what else to say... I'm so happy, oh... Steve."

Loki utters, tears finally falling out of his eyes and disappearing under the gentle thumps. 

"Oh, love, you make me feel so happy. It's nice... It's so nice... Ah..." 

The blonde is glad that his love does not make it hard on them, in fact, Steve is glad that his fail proposal appears to have such an unexpected happy ending with the answer Steve had always longed for.

They pull themselves closer to reach each other's lips, too wrapped up in the hold to hear Tony's tease "Heh, a memorable Christmas with a fucked up proposal, eh? The blonde next door is going to get laid tonight! Wow! The second luckiest guy on Earth, after me.", Bruce's and Natasha's congratulations, or a squeak Tony makes as his ear being pulled by Pepper.

Well, this Christmas is, indeed, a memorable one for everyone.

And someone will recall he has forgotten to bring out the ring later.


End file.
